Shenanigans!
by DracoSlayer95
Summary: A series of comedic one-shots featuring your favorite character from the Neptunia cast, with the occasional cameo from the greatest OC ever conceived by mortal hands in all of creation and time itself (I'm tooooootally serious about this, guys and gals). This Chapter: The Battle Of Legends!
1. The Author's Spirit!

This story takes place in the land of Gamindustri. It is a land where technology has advanced enough that it could turn into a sci-fi horror flick at any moment. A place where simple matches of volleyball look like scenes ripped straight out of an action movie. A world protected by four Goddesses who are personifications of video game consoles.

It is a chaotic world to live in indeed, but even despite the ever looming threat of drills flying out from nowhere and destroying a man's (REDACTED) the people have adapted to live here nonetheless. Even with monsters roaming the land the people have struggled and survived and have now come to live much more comfortable lives under the protection of its guardian Goddesses.

There are 4 major nations in this world, each watched over by different Goddesses, but this particular story takes place in Planeptune, so who cares about the other three!

Our story today takes place in a gathering of book lovers and consumers of literature alike. A book convention where many renowned authors gather to do book signings and talk about future projects with their fans and overall just a fun time for anyone that's a fan of the written word.

There was a long line of people to get inside the building, but among them there was one girl in particular who stood out among all of them. A young redhead with a light blue scarf draped around her neck and flowing majestically in the wind. Her excitement was clear from the smile on her face as she held a peculiar book in her hands as the line slowly trudged along. The cover depicted a black silhouette of some sort of yeti-like creature with horns and was titled "Silent Giant".

It was finally after some odd minutes of waiting that the girl's patience was rewarded and she was allowed passage inside. She couldn't help but stop for a moment to look around and appreciate how many people were gathered today, but that only lasted but a moment. She looked back down at the book in her hands and reminded herself of why she had come in the first place.

Filled with determination, the redhead made her way around the building, casting the occasional glance to all the authors chatting away with fans. She continued to walk for a few minutes until she caught sight of what she was after. Off in the distance was a small, unassuming table set up with a white sign set up on top of it with the supposed pen name of a certain author written on it. Underneath the name was a note specifying the time by which said author would arrive to meet with fans and have his fur fluffed... What an odd thing to put on a note.

"Oh, hey! Other me!" The girl looked to her side to see a person who looked very much like herself waving at her, approaching her with a smile. She waved back politely before standing up to greet the woman. "Fancy meeting you here. Are you here to meet one of the writers meeting here today?" The older woman asked politely.

"Yes, actually," The girl said, holding up the book in her hands for her friend to see. "I heard that the author of this book was going to be here today, so I wanted to stop by and see what they're like."

"Oh? I think I remember hearing about this book before," The older woman said as she looked over the story's pages.

"Have you read it?"

"I haven't had much time to check it out, actually. Is it good?"

"Yeah! It's so much better than I expected it to be. You should definitely check it out sometime."

"Maybe I will." With that, the older woman closed the book and handed it back to the shorter redhead. "I have heard some stuff about the author, though. Well, I guess that's not entirely true," She corrected.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Truth is, nobody really knows anything about the author," The older redhead said, earning her a curious stare from the shorter of the two. "I tried looking up their name once in my spare time, but I came up with nothing. Nobody really knows what this person looks like or even their real name is. It's been a pretty big mystery so far in the world of literature. I'll admit, when I heard they'd finally show up for this event I actually got kind of interested myself. Actually, it looks like a lot of people here showed up because of them."

The shorter redette looked around curiously, paying rapt attention to the people around her. At first, she didn't find anything off until she started noticing a few small details. Several people were staring at their watches, or nearby clocks hung on walls. Many people talking to other authors also kept shooting continuous glances at the empty desk every now and again, as well. Perhaps the young redhead may have been imagining things, but given what she'd just been told, it felt like it fit too well to be a coincidence.

"I never knew this author was so mysterious. I just read this book and saw a post about them online saying they'd be here."

"It's understandable that you didn't know," The older woman said. "He is a fairly new author, and his works thus far have been published in this world's Planeptune, so he's not as well-known in other lands. Of course, I say "he," but I don't even know if they are a man or a woman… Oh hey, it looks like they'll be here any second." The older woman briefly looked over to a nearby clock, followed by the younger girl to see that the time almost matched the time written on the sign on the table.

It was then that the majority of people all sprang to life and made their way hastily to the table with cameras and phones at the ready. They practically swarmed the table with a mob mentality of sheep, almost squashing the two redheads. Thankfully, they were somehow able to make it to the front of the herd. They didn't know how, but they did.

"It's finally time! We need to score an interview with them, Dengekiko!"

"I know, Famitsu! We can't let this opportunity go to waste!"

"I must meet this author so I can express my gratitude! Their works have awakened my wavering flames of Justice!"

I wonder if this author's a cute girl? Ooh, I wonder if they'd want to be my wifey!"

"Gust could make fortune for disclosing author's identity… Heheheh."

"What do you think they'll be like, Cave? I hope they're nice."

"There's no need to be so nervous, 5pb. I'm sure they'll be just like anyone else."

"Do you think this author would be willing to become my own personal scribe, Cheekama? A good king needs a good writer!"

"Given your track record, you might just scare them off, Milli."

Anticipation began to build as the seconds passed. The young redhead looked behind her and was surprised to see so many familiar faces waiting alongside her as well. Apparently, this author was a pretty big deal if so many notable characters wanted to see them, too. That made her feel more than a bit nervous, but her older friend gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder and a calm smile to help make her feel better.

Seconds turned into minutes, and soon enough, the place became deathly silent. A coin dropping would have probably sounded like a missile right about now. The silence did not last long, however, as the sound of footsteps broke through the silence. Everyone looked around to try and find the source, but none could find hide nor hair of the source. Eventually, all heads snapped back to the table as a new individual appeared seemingly out of nowhere with a chair in tow and sat themselves down, crossing their legs on the table.

"Wassup bitches!" The gray-skinned individual said in a punkish tone.

"Underling?!" Someone could be heard screaming from in the crowd. "You're the mysterious author?!"

"What? Were you expecting someone else?" She replied in an almost annoyed tone of voice.

"You better believe it, Chump!" A second voice said from somewhere. All of a sudden, a large, black mouse jumped on top of the table and gave an amused smirk at all the bewildered expressions from amidst the crowd. "We're the ones who wrote those books, Chump."

"I refuse to believe someone as brazen as you could write like that!"

"You said it, Milli. What a letdown."

"Believe what you want to believe," The girl said with a smirk. "But I'm the one responsible for all those books. And since I don't like to show myself in public, I'd say I should get some sort of fee for showing myself here like this. Now, pay up!"

"What a scam artist! I suppose she's gonna make us pay for an interview, too."

"I wouldn't put it past her. Let's just let everyone know to steer clear of her, Famitsu."

The mood from earlier had suddenly turned for the worst. In the midst of all this newfound chaos, a newcomer was trying to make their way through the crowd, going mostly unnoticed due to the outcry from everyone. Our hero, all the while stared at her fellow redhead with a disbelieving stare.

"There's no way this person can be the author, right?"

"Well..." The older redhead began. "The only thing that really is known about the author is that they're pretty good at martial arts. And I've also heard that they have a relation to the color yellow. The ASIC logo does have both yellow and red, so maybe this is what that meant." The older girl's expression shifted into a displeased one as she stared down the greenette with crossed arms. "I hate to say it, but it looks like she does fit the criteria. Maybe not so much the martial arts part, but some authors do tend to exaggerate."

"I wasn't exaggerating about nothin'! I'm just that awesome!" The greenette declared, crossing her arms behind her head. "So, you guys gonna pay up or not? I've got better things to do with my time, so get lost if you're not gonna… Huh…?"

As our young heroine's features shifted in a frown, she felt something nudging at her legs. She took a step back unwittingly as another mouse appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. This mouse was noticeably bigger than the one accompanying the foul greenette with large ears and a lightning bolt-shaped tail. The creature grabbed the edges of the table and promptly pulled itself up, coming face to face with the duo of trouble-makers and earning the attention of everyone nearby.

"Huh? Who the heck is this? You know him, Pirachu?"

"Never seen him before in my life, Chump!" The black mouse exclaimed. He stared at the taller mouse with a challenging stare, as if annoyed by the bigger's seemingly frozen, stoic expression. "Huh? What do you want, Chump?! You gonna start something or what?"

Everyone stared at the yellow mouse with baited breath. A majority of the crowd watched on in concern.

"The hell do you want? If you got nothin to say, then scram!"

"You heard the lady! Get lost if you know what's good for ya!"

Despite the threats, the tall mouse remained as stoic as ever, unfazed by the duo of troublemakers.

"Grrr! That's it! I warned you! You asked for this!" Finally becoming fed up with the stoic mouse, the con artist formerly known as Pirachu jumped forward, ready to strike!

"Wait! Get back!" Our young heroine reached out a hand to the yellow creature. The greenette watched on with a smirk as her partner in crime moved in for an attack. The crowd all watched on in fear for the poor creature, when suddenly-

"Take thi- What the- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"What the fu- GAH?!"

Eyes widened and jaws dropped at the scenes that had just played out. Just as Pirachu was about to attack the yellow mouse, the creature grabbed him arm with cat-like reflexes and the precision of a cobra and spun him around before tossing him at the Underling's face, sending them both flying backwards in shock.

Soon after they fell, Underling sat up, staring at the 3-foot mouse still standing on the table in disbelief. "The hell just happened?" She uttered.

"Must have been… a fluke… Chump," Pirachu said in an attempt to make sense of the situation. "Chu?!" The duo of misfits scampered back in surprise as the yellow mouse lifted a hand and motioned for them to come at him, stoically. "Don't you look down on, Chump! We're ASIC's greatest- CHU?!"

The yellow mouse stepped forward, causing the two hooligans to scamper back even further. Its stoic expression suddenly seemed all the more menacing to the two, making them sweat heavily. And when it took another step forward…

"Screw this! I'm out! I'm not dying to a freaking mouse!"

"Chu?! Hey, wait up! Don't leave me behind, Chump!"

"You snooze, you lose!"

Everyone watched in amazement as the two ASIC misfits took off running for the hills. With them gone, the stoic mouse hopped off the table and fixed the chair before hopping on top of it, producing a pen from within its fur as it stared forward at the crowd. The whole group was so confused that none could find any words to say in this moment, until finally, our heroine found her tongue.

"E-Excuse me..." She timidly began. "A-Are you by any chance… The author of this book?" She finally asked. "Are you the author Draco?"

Her answer came in the form of a nod 'yes'. Needless to say, but they all shared a very surprised reaction.

" **HUUUUUUUHHHHH?!"** What a lovely harmony of ear-splitting soprano.

"Then..." The girl began once again. "Could you by chance… Sign my book?" The mouse answered by clicking his pen with another nod. "Thank you so much! Can you please make this one out to Falcom? I really loved your story!"

The mouse did as was requested and gave Falcom a signature. Surprisingly, the creature's cursive was a little sloppy, but Falcom didn't care. She was just happy to get a signature from this author of an amazing book.

"Thank you so much! I hope you keep writing in the future!" With her sign obtained the young redhead ran off gleefully. Her older counterpart smiled knowingly as she watched the girl take off. For a second, it had looked almost as if the mouse's lips curved upwards into a smile slightly, going unnoticed by all but himself.

Gamindustri was a truly bizarre world indeed.

 **The Author's Spirit!**

 **Friends, hello and welcome to this little side series of comedic one-shots. If I can at least make you chuckle while reading this nonsensical little stories, then I've accomplished my goal.**

 **So, since this is just a fun little series, it will be updated irregularly, so don't expect the same schedule for this as all my other stories. With that being said, I am also open to suggestions for possible one-shot ideas. As such, if you want to leave suggestions for ideas and characters you'd like to see in them, let me know via review or PM, if you so desire, and if I like the idea, then I'll see what I can do with it. And if you want to see more of my self-insert OC I'd be okay with that as well.**

 **So yeah, that'll pretty much be all for this particular chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter, cuz I've got some fun stuff in mind for that one.  
Next time on Shenanigans:**

 **Segula Vs Draco! (Special thanks to YuriLover567 for actually letting me use his OC. Be sure to check him out as well, if you are so inclined.)**

 **Bring the hype! #StoicAuthorFaceOfDestiny!**


	2. The Battle Of Legends!

It was a peaceful day out when a certain pair of reporters known as Famitsu and Dengekiko had decided to go to the outskirts of Virtua Forest. There were conveniently no monsters out, so it had the makings of a great day. Alas, it hadn't once occurred to the two that maybe there was a reason no monsters were around and they were about to find out.

The duo sat down on the grass, casting their shared gaze at the vast grasslands that lay before them. Unfortunately, neither was able to truly enjoy the breathtaking scenery that lay before them, due to their minds being preoccupied by other matter.

"I can't believe he got away before we had a chance to interview him," The blonde Dengekiko whined aloud.

"There's no helping it, I guess," The orange-haired Famitsu tried to reason, "Neither of us expected him to be as fast as he was. He moved surprisingly fast for having such a small body."

"That's true. I still can't believe he actually outran the both of us," Dengekiko winced at the memory. "And to think that he'd actually interfere with our cameras and mess with the footage. How were we supposed to know he could produce electricity from his cheeks?! I so did not sign up for this."

"Yeah, but even then, he's still a largely unknown author here in Gamindustri. It's the chance of a lifetime to be able to talk with them after so many long months of mystery," Famitsu declared with a renewed sense of determination. "I don't know about you, but I'm not giving up on this! I'm getting that interview no matter what!"

"Of course I wasn't planning on giving up either," The blonde countered, "I just wish our job could go a little smoother sometimes."

"Don't we all..."

The two sighed to themselves as they voiced their annoyance. Sure, they both loved their work, but that didn't mean it didn't come with its fair share of annoyances. For the time being however, they decided to enjoy this peaceful moment they'd been afforded with. It was such a nice day, it'd be a shame not to enjoy it while it lasted. I'll tell you now, it definitely wasn't going to be lasting much longer.

"Hey, do you see that over there?" Famitsu inquired, pointing a gloved hand forward. There was a short, yellow figure walking around in the distance. It was hard to make out from such a distance, but something about it was familiar. "It looks like we're not the only ones out here today."

"Yeah," Dengekiko agreed, "Kind of looks like a monster of some kind."

"I don't know about that one," Famitsu interjected, "It looks kind of small, though, doesn't it? In fact, it almost looks like a..."

"..."

"..."

"You don't think..."

"I guess we won't know until we get a bit closer."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Right!"

With a devious smile, the duo of reporters took off in search of this unidentified yellow creature. The closer they got, the more they slowed down, careful not to alert the small creature, lest they risk scaring it away. Thankfully, the yellow creature didn't seem to notice the eager girls' presence and they were able to sneak up on it with little trouble.

"Look! It's the author from before," Famitsu whispered excitedly.

"It looks like luck is on our side today," Dengekiko chirped, "Oh, but we don't have any of our equipment with us. Do you have a pen and paper on you?"

"I always bring a notepad with me for just such an occasion," Famitsu responded, producing a notepad from her inventory along with a black pen. There was a glint of excitement in her eye at the thought of finally scoring an interview with the elusive Draco. "We'll have to approach this carefully."

"I know. There's no way we'll ever catch him if he decided to run. But how are we going to persuade him into doing an interview with us?" Dengekiko brought a hand to her chin in thought, no doubt thinking up various whacky and convoluted schemes to catch the little rascal of an author. No doubt at least one of those plots involved a lot of TNT, a coyote and an acme logo.

"Well… I can think of one way..." Famitsu said hesitantly. "But I don't think you'll like it. I'm not even sure it'll work, either."

"Oh, come on, it can't be as bad as having our clothes torn up fighting monsters."

"Yeah… About that..."

"Ah! He's moving!"

"What?!"

Both heads snapped towards the oversized mouse. The mousey author looked around and flopped its ears a bit before walking off towards some random direction. This initially surprised the two reporters, but they shared a sigh of relief, as it didn't seem they'd been discovered just yet. As such, the shared a look and nodded before slowly following after the elusive creature. By this point they were starting to look more like the hosts of a nature documentary than actual news reporters.

At any rate, there came a point where the mouse known as Draco stopped in its tracks and perked its ears. Suffice to say, but the pair of girls following after him nearly suffered a heart attack when the mousey writer began looking around, as if in search of something. They held their breath and crouched down in an attempt to stay out of sight. As it turns out, there was no need to hide, as Draco turned his attention elsewhere, as if in search of something. After a few short seconds, he'd finally settled for looking North as the sound of feet tramping along grew louder by the second.

It only took a matter of seconds before a new figure made itself known; a blue blur running at hypersonic speed. Draco sat down as casually as if he was in his own home and watched the blur with great interest, almost like he was watching TV.

"Great, we've got even more company now," Dengekiko sighed.

"Let's at least hope put new guest isn't some random monster," Famitsu added.

The blue blur continued to zoom forward like there was no tomorrow, blissfully unaware of the stoic mouse watching it from afar. Whatever was making said blur would soon reach the tall mouse in a matter of seconds, and yet still, Draco didn't even budge. Soon enough, the sound of wind being ripped apart with all the strength of a great typhoon became too loud to bear.

"Oh, crap! He's gonna get hit!" Dengekiko cried.

"Hey, you! Get out of there!" Famitsu yelled at the stoic mouse.

The most they got was the yellow author glancing over his fuzzy shoulder to see the two news reporters waving frantically at him. He opened his mouth slightly in some form of gasp and stood up from his spot, refocusing his attention to the blue blur, at which point, he sighed. The two acting as the peanut gallery watched on in horror as the mouse known as Draco raised its arms in what would probably end as a pointless attempt to do… whatever he was trying to do.

"This isn't good!"

"We have to do something!"

Time felt as though it had slowed to a crawl as the duo jumped from their hiding place and rushed to mouse's side. Draco's fur and tail flowed dramatically in the wind, like a scene from an action movie. Not one of those half-assed ones, the ones where you see the suave secret agent bungee jump from atop some giant wall or something. Yeah, that kind of action movie… Double-o Draco…

"We're not going to make it!" Dengekiko shouted.

The two closed their eyes with gritted teeth in fear of the oncoming speed demon…

"Uwah!" Only to be forced on to their butts by a sudden burst of wind followed by a girl's scream.

"What just..."

"Happened?"

All of a sudden, Dengekiko and Famitsu found themselves fallen on the ground and saw a blue-haired girl flying through the air until she skidded forward on her face. The duo of news reporters winced; that looked very painful. It took a whole 3 seconds before the girl came to a screeching halt after leaving a long skid mark on the ground.

The two stared wide-eyed at the yellow mouse, unsure of what had just happened. It took them a few moment to find their voices, but once they did, Dengekiko looked directly at Draco and asked, "Did… Did you just save us?"

He nodded his head in confirmation. Seeing her own chance to jump in, Famitsu asked, "But why were you just standing there? And how did you do that just now?!" Famitsu's answer came in the form of Draco flexing… He looked very silly doing so. "...Um, so were you just waiting to see whatever was making that blur, or something like that?" Famitsu inquired.

Draco nodded his head once more to confirm the girl's suspicions.

"That's a pretty reckless way to go about it," Dengekiko chimed in. "Still, who is that girl anyway? She doesn't look like anyone I've ever met?" Slowly, very slowly, the blonde reporter stood up with noodly legs, almost falling over before she caught her balance after a second. She helped Famitsu up and together, they walked over to the downed bluenette to see if she was still kicking. "Hey?! Are you okay?"

Said bluenette clearly had a great affection for the color blue. A blue shirt, short blue skirt and waist length blue, and slightly wavy hair. Aside from all the blue, she had white socks, a pair of red running shoes and white gloves with a pair of yellow rings around her wrists.

"Guuu..." The fallen bluenette grunted and moaned as she tried to get up on wobbly arms. She buckled and fell once, but she quickly corrected herself and stood up on legs made of jello. "I can't feel my face right now," The girl mumbled, touching her face and wincing from the pain. "What happened?"

The bluenette looked around, her eyes settling on Dengekiko and Famitsu, both staring at her with worried looks. The girl noticed there was an oversized, yellow mouse standing behind the two other girls, staring at the trio stoically.

"It looks like he tried to stop you so we wouldn't get hurt," Famitsu said.

"Huh?" The bluenette stared at the mouse, dumbfounded. "You mean the shorty's the reason I went flying all of a sudden?"

"Seems like it," Dengekiko chimed in, though it was obvious the bluenette didn't believe her in the slightest. "Are you okay? What's your name?"

"Segula," The bluenette answered, "But are you sure _you guys_ didn't have anything to do with it? I mean come on, I've never heard of a little mouse that can toss someone twice its size."

"But, it's true!" Famitsu tried to assure, somewhat forcefully. "We saw it with our own eyes!"

"Sure, you did."

"It's the truth!"

"Can't you guys just admit you did it?" By this point Segula looked to be getting impatient with the two girls standing before her. "I don't think it's cool to pin the blame on a mouse of all things. It doesn't look like I'm hurt very badly, so I'd be willing to forgive you guys if you just admit to it and apologize… And maybe treat me to a chilli dog."

"But we-"

"That's enough!" Dengekiko interrupted. "She doesn't believe us so there's no point trying any more than we need... to." The feeling of fur brushing against her leg brought Dengekiko's attention back down towards the author more formally known as Draco walking past her leg and standing before the blue-haired Segula. "Uh… D… Mr. Draco?"

"Draco?" Segula repeated. "Is that its name? You named him? Did they… name you?"

Segula looked back down at the mouse, surprised to see a name tag on his chest with the words "Hello, My Name Is Draco!" written on it.

"Was that always there?" Segula asked aloud. Much to the group's surprise, the mouse raised a paw to the bluenette, as if offering a hand in greeting. "Huh… Oh, you wanted to say hi, little guy? Sure thing!" The bluenette knelled down to shake the mouse's paw, when suddenly, he drew closer and grabbed her arm and- "Wah?!" threw her over his head. "What the- Gukk!" The bluenette landed on her back unceremoniously with the most shocked expression she'd likely ever worn in her life.

"..."

"..."

Even Famitsu and Dengekiko were shocked.

"What did you do that for?!"

"That was totally unnecessary!"

"...Ow… My head..."

Just as history repeated itself, Segula was now reliving a similar head trauma from only a few seconds ago. She recovered much quicker this time with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Okay, I guess you guys weren't lying after all," Segula said with a huff. "Still, what was that for?! You didn't have to throw me like that!" Draco bowed in what was probably a show of apology – it's hard to tell when someone's always so stoic. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

Much to everyone's surprise, Draco seemingly ignored Segula, walking past the three without a care in the world. Segula was starting to show signs of annoyance in seeing the yellow mouse ignore her. Famitsu and Dengekiko could only deadpan; it felt like a fight was about to occur, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Okay, I'm getting tired of this. At least say something!" Segula urged.

No reply, only stoicism.

"Oh, forget it. I don't like sitting in one place for too long anyway." The bluenette sighed as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Now, which way was Planeptune again?"

Famitsu and Dengekiko watched on in surprise, blinking a few times, as if to verify what they were seeing was actually happening right now. "Uh… Planeptune's that way," Famitsu chimed in, pointing a gloved hand to the nation of purple progress. "A-Are you sure you're all right, by the way?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Segula answered. "I just wasn't expecting to be tossed to the side by a mouse of all things."

"Well, he is surprisingly strong, I guess," Dengekiko added.

"Not stronger than me, though," Segula hastily added.

"I mean… He did kind of flip you pretty easily," Famitsu warily said, "No offense to you, but it definitely looks like-"

"Hey! I am not weaker than a mouse!" Segula stated firmly. She glanced at said mouse, scowling when it looked like he was chuckling at her. "What are you laughing about?!" The bluenette howled with a tinge of red on her cheeks. "Well, fine, if you really think you're so much stronger than me, how about a match?"

Draco stoically turned to her and stoically accepted the challenge with a nod of his head, stoically.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! There's no need to fight!" Dengekiko intervened. "You don't need to prove anything to us, we just-"

"This doesn't concern you two," The bluenette announced. "I have my pride to maintain, so I'm not backing down."

"Aaah… What about you, then?" Famitsu asked, her question directed at the stoic mouse. The short yellow creature merely shrugged its shoulders as casually as if he had been asked a more casual question. "Oh, come on! Don't tell me you're just going to respond like that all the time!" Just like the name of the well-known book, Draco shrugged. "Oh, fine! Forget I asked!"

"If you two are done, you should really get out of the way," Segula warned. "Don't worry though. It'll be over before you know it."

"No use trying to stop them now. Let's move, Famitsu!"

"Oh! Fine! But we're not leaving without an interview!"

"Those two sure are something," Segula said as she watched the two duck behind a tree. "Well, whatever. Let's just get on with it! I promise I'll take it easy on you." The bluenette said cheekily, rubbing her nose with a finger. Once more, Draco stared on with all the enthusiasm of an unmoving rock. Segula sighed. "Geez, do you ever show any emotion? I guess it doesn't matter now, though. Well, ready or not, here I come!"

The bluenette kicked off the ground, dashing forward at the speed of a rocket. She charged forward to intimidate the short author, but just as she was within striking distance, the mouse shot forward suddenly, delivering a powerful headbutt to the chin.

"Ah! How the heck did you… Oh..." Upon closer inspection, Segula quickly realized that the mouse had pushed himself forward using his tail, like a boss! "Not bad, but that won't work a second time!"

The bluenette shot forward a second time, aiming to land a hit as the mouse was landing back on the ground. However, just as she was about to, she was stoically bitch-slapped to the side with little to no effort.

"Guh… What the hell?!" Segula shouted in frustration, righting herself before she fell over again. "Okay, this is starting to get annoying." From the sidelines, Dengekiko watched nervously, while Famitsu looked more annoyed than anything. Segula didn't really care though, she was far more interested in the mouse in front of her. "Time to get serious!"

The bluenette breathed in before uttering a hearty battle cry. A sudden pillar of light engulfed her body, shooting off into the sky and leaving the peanut gallery's jaws on the floor from shock. After a short moment, the light disappeared and in Segula's place was an entirely different, taller person. Blonde hair, red eyes, a blue plugsuit that left a large portion of her back exposed, as well as a slight amount of midriff showing.

"Did she just..." Dengekiko started.

"Transform?" Famitsu finished.

"Wasn't planning to use this, but I'll make an exception this time around," The girl formerly known as Segula said in a slightly deeper, more womanly voice than before. "Ready or not, here I come!"

The woman curled herself up into a ball and started spinning in place at high speeds. She became a blur as she built up momentum, all the while her mousey opponent looked at her with a curious head tilt before scoping out his environment. He ran away from the now transformed Segula, putting some distance between the two before her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You can't get away from me!" She hollered. With seemingly nothing else to do, Draco took a stand as Segula shot forward, rolling around at the speed of sound. The duo of Famitsu and Dengekiko began to sweat bullets as the spinning Segula homed in on the stoic mouse.

"This doesn't look good!"

"Gah! Why didn't I bring my camera?!"

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as the spinning wheel of death encroached upon Draco. All hope seemed lost for him, until suddenly, he performed the most daring evasive maneuver ever devised by the likes of mortal minds, the likes of which would put even the great Nepdini to shame… The infamous… Two steps to the left.

"Wait, what?! How did you even- GAH!" Unfortunately, because of her incredible speed, Segula was unable to stop herself and wound up crashing straight into a boulder that she hadn't seen before. Moral of today is: Pay attention to your surroundings or you'll wind up with your face crashing into a boulder. "Ow..."

"..."

"…"

Cue the epic deadpan expression from Famitsu and Dengekiko… Well, it was more like they were so flabbergasted by the display that they practically froze on the spot while their minds were probably trying to comprehend what had just gone down.

"I hate my life sometimes..." Was the last thing Segula said before she passed out then and there. Draco, all the while stoically looked at her before casually strutting up to her fallen frame and picking up with little to no ease. The girl promptly reverted back to her normal form soon after as Draco carried her off to places unknown.

"What happened here?" A new voice asked from behind Draco. The mousey author turned to see a short, blonde little girl wearing a greenish dress staring at him with dark blue eyes. "Did you do this Mr. mousey?" She asked innocently. Draco nodded his head 'yes' as response, to which the girl looked at him adoringly. "Wow, you must be really strong, Mr. Mousey! I'm Verna! Oh! That lady transformed, didn't she? Can _you_ transform, Mr. Mousey?"

Draco did not reply to the girl's question, instead choosing to lay down the fallen Segula. What happened next could only be described as a scene straight out of Ragnarok. The sky darkened and lightning rolled across the skies and scorched the lands. The ground began to shake, causing the little girl to fall over in fear as the mouse's body began to glow. An ominous aura enveloped him and eventually, the moment was gone as quickly as it had come.

Verna had gone from surprise, to fear all the way over to confusion. Through that entire spectacle, Draco's had gained ridiculously spiky hair, standing on end, tinged in the manliest shade of pink imagineable.

"...Heheh. Your hair looks silly Mr. Mousey!" Finally, Verna pointed at the mouse's nigh impossible hair and laughed innocently. Draco quickly returned to normal as he picked Segula back in his arms and turned around. "Huh… Are you leaving already, Mr. Mousey? But… Um… Is it okay if I come with you?" Verna asked curiously. Once again, Draco did not reply, instead choosing to raise his tail and offering it to the young girl. "...Oh! Yay!"

Verna took the mouse's tail without hesitation and they soon departed, leaving the pair of Famitsu and Dengekiko where they were, still as dumbfounded as before. Verna couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, but returned her focus to her mousey escort, noticing some sort of tag placed on his chest that she hadn't noticed before, if it even was there before to begin with.

"Draco?" She muttered. "Is that your name, Mr. Mousey?" Draco once more nodded in confirmation. "Big Bro Draco!"

And so, the party of Draco, Segula and the newcomer Verna left without another word.

"..."

"..."

"… … ..."

"… … ..."

" **What the hell just happened?!** "  
" **What the hell just happened?!** "

 **The Battle of Legends!**

 **Hello friends! That is another chapter of Shenanigans done! Once again, special thanks to my bud, YurLover567 for letting me use his OC Segula and the cameo from Verna. Go check out his works if you feel so inclined. Also, like I said before, I am taking requests, so if you want me to write something with a certain character, or have an idea for the story in mind, let me know and I'll see what I can do with it!**

 **As for next week's chapter, that one should be pretty interesting for me especially.  
** **Next time on Shenanigans (As requested by Author Heart Ance):**

 **A Tale of Lastation's Finest! An Unforseen Ship Takes Off!**

 **#SuperSaiyanMou** **sé**


End file.
